


Little Red

by foxes_in_henrietta



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Gen, M/M, Red Riding Hood AU, it's probably not even a twist, this took me forever, what a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxes_in_henrietta/pseuds/foxes_in_henrietta
Summary: Ox's mother always told him to stay out of the forest, little did he know his life would change forever once he stepped inside the trees.





	Little Red

His mother always told him to be wary of the woods. Since he was a young boy, Oxnard Matheson had always wondered about what secrets the forest held. They lived in a small house on the edge of the woods but he was never allowed to go into the forest. Maggie Callaway, his beloved mother, always told him that there were monsters lurking in the trees that would swallow little boys if they went in there. Ox always thought it was a joke, but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn’t joking. 

Maggie had a reason for telling Ox not to go into the woods. Since she was a little girl there had always been stories of people going into the woods and never coming back out. The safest option was to avoid the woods altogether. She entrusted Ox to obey her and he did. He adored her. He respected her wishes so much that he even took the long way around to go to his job at Gordo’s Auto Shop every day. 

Gordo always said the same thing. He told him not to go in the woods. Whenever Gordo wore a sleeveless shirt, Ox could see the faint scars on the back of his shoulder. It was covered mostly by tattoos that Gordo had on his skin. He loved Gordo like a father, so he obeyed him. He didn’t mention the scars or the woods. 

He couldn’t ask anyone about the woods, so he just sat and stared at them from his porch during the day. At night, he laid in his bed and listened to the howling that came from within its dense darkness. Monsters. 

As he grew up, he became more and more bold. He ventured just to the edge at times. Sometimes he would touch a tree. Most of the time, he would just stand as close as he could and sniff the air. He loved the smell of the pines. The scent always held something familiar and would bring him back home when he smelled it. 

He went into work on his sixteenth birthday with the intention of finally asking Gordo about everything. When he walked in, he saw all of his coworkers and Gordo standing there with a bright red jacket held in his hands. Ox never got presents for his birthday. In his mind, all he ever wanted was just to work and make his mother happy. He wanted friends, too, but he had them in his coworkers. 

Ox walked closer to Gordo and the jacket being held out for him. His own jacket was falling apart at every seam. Gordo unfolded the present and Ox turned around in silence so Gordo could put it on him. He didn’t have words to describe how it felt to have his boss and father place something new around him. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Ox whispered. He put his sleeve up to his face and smelled pine. 

“Say nothing. It’s your birthday.” Gordo put a hand on his shoulder and the other men came over to hug him. He hugged them back, sobbing with happiness. 

When he went home to show his mother, she sobbed too. She was grateful that her son was getting something for his birthday after years of not being able to afford to give him anything. He held her to his chest and told her that she had always done enough for him. That caused her to sob harder. They sat there at the table crying with each other until it turned into laughter. 

The next day was the day that Ox decided he’d know what his family could tell him about the woods. He was a man now and there was no reason they needed to keep him in the dark anymore. He waited until Gordo was alone in his office before walking inside and sitting down in the chair across from him. He took a moment before speaking. Gordo knew he was there but he often didn’t like acknowledging him because that made him think he could ask stupid questions. Ox would still ask stupid questions. He cleared his throat and began speaking. 

“I want you to tell me what’s in the woods,” Ox told him. He put his elbows on the desk and stared at his boss. 

Gordo didn’t look up, but instead pushed Ox’s elbows off with a file. Ox fell forward and held his nose as he came up. 

“I’m busy,” Gordo told him. 

“But I’m old enough to know now,” Ox said with his nose pinched. 

“No, Ox.” 

“Please.” 

“I’m busy.”    
“I’ll ask again later in the workshop where everyone can hear,” he threatened. He knew Gordo hated being made a fool of in front of his workers. 

“Fine.” Gordo sat up and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. 

Ox leaned back in his chair and smiled up at him, waiting. He crossed his arms across his chest and when Gordo didn’t start talking he gestured for him to begin. 

“You know what...I’m gonna get you a motorcycle.” Gordo wrote that down on a sticky note. 

“You’re stalling,” Ox grumbled. 

“What do you want, kid? Your mom said not to tell you because of all the dead people they found in there.” Gordo sighed. 

“I know you’ve been in there. I want you to tell me,” Ox said firmly. 

Gordo took a moment before sighing and closing out of his computer. “Yeah, I’ve been in there a few times. It was when I was younger and it wasn’t so wild in there. Well it was always wild but it wasn’t always dangerous.” He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to find where he should begin. “There was a time where things ran wild and everything was happy. Then there was a fight--” He thought for a second. “Things aren’t always how they appear. Magic can be found everywhere and made to look as something else. But magic’s real.” 

Ox scoffed and told Gordo to go on. He didn’t believe in magic. Gordo could tell that too. So he decided to skip some details. 

“So a while ago I stopped going in there and that’s when the murders started. They found bodies of young kids and adults that wandered in there. Hunters too. Others that were not such nice people,” Gordo explained. “Corpses just piled up. That’s why people tell you not to go in there. Because there’s something murdering people in there.” 

Ox nodded along and felt a shiver run over his spine. “Okay.” 

“So when we say don’t go in there we mean don’t go in there.” Gordo pointed a finger at him. “You’re sixteen now so I know you’re gonna get more rebellious. Just promise me.” 

Ox waved a hand at him. “I promise.” 

“Pinky swear.” Gordo held out his large pinky and stared Ox in the eyes.    
“Pinky swear.” He wrapped his pinky around Gordo’s and smiled at him. “I won’t go into the woods alone.” 

Ox would go into the woods alone. 

The next day was his only day he had off of work that week. He woke early that morning to find his mother had already gone to work. So he made himself breakfast and decided to make a lunch for Gordo. He stuffed it into a lunch box. He looked out the window at the sea of forest in front of him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to use the shortcut through the woods. It would be easier than taking the long way around. By that time Gordo’s food would be cold. He decided he would go through the woods. What was there to lose? The murders were years ago, he was sure. 

He pulled on his boots and made sure he had enough packed for Gordo before walking out. He wished he had a cell phone but he had to use what he had. In his pocket, he held a flashlight and in the other, he held the pepper spray his mother used to carry after his father left. 

Ox took a brief moment to reflect on his decision as he neared the edge of the forest. He took a deep breath and walked inside. 

It was dark and gloomy in there. The whole area smelled like earth and pine which made him feel comfortable, but at the same time, on edge. He continued to walk towards what seemed like a light in a clearing. Maybe it was a path towards the other end.

He walked towards the clearing, careful not to stamp on any branches, and mindful of how much noise he made. He took a few more steps when he heard a tree branch break behind him. He turned to see what made the noise but saw nothing. When he turned back around he ran into the frame of a  young child. That was odd. What was a child doing out in the woods and why was he walking around scaring people?

“Hello?” Ox said quietly. The little boy took hold of his lunch box and pulled it away. 

“You got food in here?” the boy asked. He unzipped it and pulled it open, digging around inside to see what he had. 

“Yeah that’s...hey that’s for my boss.” Ox rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess you can have it.” He sighed. 

The little boy was already chewing on apple slices. “Good,” he muttered to himself. 

“Do you live out here?” Ox asked. The little boy looked up at him and nodded. 

“We live in the clearing in the big house. I’m Joe,” Joe said, his mouth full of apples. 

“I’m Ox,” Ox said. He didn’t know why people lived alone in the woods. Were they a bunch of murderers that killed all those people before? 

Joe took Ox’s hand and walked him to the clearing. There was a man there cutting up wood. He looked just like Joe but a lot taller and with more muscles. Joe walked to the man and put his hand on his elbow. The man turned around and blinked at Ox like he had never seen another person before. 

The man slowly sat the axe down on the ground and placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder as if protecting the boy. He looked at Ox up and down and then looked to the boy again. Joe nodded at him and the man looked up. 

“Are you lost, son?” the man asked. 

“No. I was just trying to get through the woods to my boss. But...I ran into him.” Ox looked over at Joe. 

The man noticed the apple in the boy’s lap. “He stole your lunch.” He laughed. “Come on inside and we’ll give you some more before you go home.” 

Ox didn’t want to go home. He wanted to keep looking at the woods. He wasn’t ready. “Oh. Thank you, sir,” he said. He didn’t know how to argue with adults that weren’t his family. 

“Thomas.” The man said. He led the way inside, where it was warm and smelled like fresh bread. 

A lovely woman was standing in the kitchen with another boy that looked like he was Ox’s age. There was another boy who sat on the carpet in the next room. It was a small home, but comfortable. Enough for anyone to live comfortably. The woman turned around when Joe ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Mom. I found a boy in the forest,” Joe said. It sounded rather creepy to Ox, but he let it pass because Thomas was right behind him and he felt that the man could sense what he was feeling. 

“You found a boy?” The woman looked up at Ox and smiled. “Oh, hello.” She smiled sweetly at him. 

Thomas leaned down. “My wife, Elizabeth.” He walked into the kitchen to join the others, leaving Ox alone. 

The one that was his age came out of the kitchen and walked around him. He gripped the edge of Ox’s red jacket and tugged on it. Ox tried to pull away without being too obvious. Joe rushed over and pushed the other boy out of the way. He seemed to bare his teeth at him. 

“Back off, Carter. He’s mine. I found him first.” Joe took Ox’s hand. “Come sit by me at the table.” 

Carter moved away and smiled. “I wasn’t going to take him. I just wanted to see the jacket. It’s cool.” He sat down at the table and the other boy joined them. 

Joe pointed at the middle child. “That’s Kelly. He’s my brother too.” 

“Oh. Hello, Kelly. Carter.” Ox smiled awkwardly at them.    
Elizabeth brought over a large pot of hot stew. It smelled like it was made from every different type of game that could be find in this area. She spooned stew out into every bowl around the table. Thomas sat down at the head of the table and looked to an empty seat towards the end. He sighed and then began to eat. After he took the first bite, everyone else started eating too.

The stew was hot and delicious. The meat was tender but also something Ox never ate. He ate and ate and tried to remain polite as he cleaned the bowl. He didn’t realize how small his breakfast had been. He wondered if Thomas, or one of the boys, had hunted the rabbits. They talked about Ox for the majority of lunch but never said anything about themselves. Ox really only wanted to know why they lived in the woods and if they knew about the murders. By the end of lunch he realized he didn’t care much. He loved the family already. 

Ox helped clean up after dinner, washing dishes and putting them away, and then stood by the door with his lunch box and a bag full of fresh rolls that Elizabeth made. Thomas and Joe came to the door.    
“Let me walk you home, Ox. It’ll get a bit difficult to find your way out down the way,” Thomas said. Ox had no choice but to allow him to.    
“Thank you for lunch, Elizabeth. I really enjoyed you all. I hope to see you again?” Ox said in almost a question. He walked out and Joe and Thomas followed him.    
“I hope you come back here everyday. I want a new friend to play with and you’re pretty cool,” Joe chatted as they walked through the trees.    
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Thomas said. “You know how dangerous this forest is. He’s lucky he found us.”    
“Sir...no one will tell me about what this forest is holding. I don’t know why people say it’s dangerous,” Ox said. He couldn’t stand it anymore. “You live out here.”    
“Just Thomas. Not sir,” Thomas smiled. “And we live out here because this is our family’s land. But unfortunately, there have been some accidents out here that led people to believe it was haunted or cursed.” He looked to Joe so Joe wouldn’t say anything. 

“I want to come back and visit you again,” Ox blurted out. 

“I want to see you again too!” Joe ran forward and wrapped his hands around Ox’s waist and hugged him tightly. 

Thomas smiled at Ox. “I think we’d love to have you back. But you can’t come in the forest alone. I’ll come get you from the edge of the forest. What’s your next day off?” he asked. 

“I’m off every Thursday and Sunday,” Ox said quickly. He put his hands around Joe’s back. 

“I’ll come get you for Sunday dinner.” Thomas smiled. “Come along, Joe. We have to get back.” 

They watched Ox leave through the trees and back into his house. 

Ox went to the Bennett’s house for every Thursday and Sunday for the next two years. He never told his mother though. She would have a heart attack if she ever found out that her only son went into the forest every day with strangers. Gordo didn’t know either. He couldn’t. Ox figured he would get the same lecture from him as he would his mother. He loved the Bennetts though. He ended up thinking of them as family and they accepted him as if he was one of them. He grew to love the idea of living out in the middle of a forest where no one could find you, hunting for your meals and chopping your own wood. But he was never allowed to stay past sunset. He was always walked back to the edge of the forest by Thomas or Carter or Kelly. Joe always came too. He walked hand in hand with Ox and told him all he could about his adventures in the woods. 

He felt safe in the forest. Until he ran into the wolf. 

On a Thursday morning after his mother left for work, Ox decided he didn’t want to wait for Thomas. He wanted to go for a journey through the woods on his own, so he packed a bag of his mother’s homemade muffins, and walked out of the house. He knew the way to the Bennett’s house, or at least he thought he did. He continued down the same path he always took, until he found himself lost in a grove of trees he wasn’t familiar with. He turned around on the spot and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. 

“Hello?” Ox called out to the trees. What a horrible idea. He didn’t know what was out there besides the Bennetts. He held the bag of muffins closer to his chest. In between a group of trees, Ox could make out a figure. 

“Hello,” a voice called. The figure walked out and into the shadows of the trees so Ox had a harder time making him out. 

Ox held the bag closer to his chest, squishing some muffins, and backed up. He was ready to run. This man didn’t feel right. There was nowhere to run. The man, if you could call it that, was on him before he could turn around. He had large orange eyes and a beard. His nails were large and his teeth stuck out like they were fangs. No, they  _ were _ fangs. The man had a cruel grin on his face. His clothes were torn and stained with blood. 

“Are those for me?” the creature asked. He pointed at the muffins. “People leave offerings here for me so I stop killing the loved ones that walk in here. I prefer human, though.” 

Ox shuddered and dropped the muffins on the ground. “I...I’m here for the Bennetts,” he whispered.    
“Oh them. You strayed from the path.” The creature smirked and started circling him. “I can get you to them.” He lifted a hand to Ox. The nails were dirty and ragged. 

“No.” Ox tried to move away. “I can find my way.” 

“Stop,” came a loud, controlling voice. Ox and the creature looked to the trees where Ox had come from. Thomas stood there with Joe by his side. “Get away from the boy and walk away,” he told the creature. 

“Always ruining my fun, Thomas.” The creature snarled and backed off of Ox.    
“I allow you to stay here and we feed you, but you can not touch humans. You promised.” Thomas snarled.    
“Did I promise that?” He gave a small bow. “As you command, Alpha.” He walked away and then disappeared in the trees. 

Ox fell to the floor and Joe ran to hug him. “What was that?” Ox whimpered. “Was that the monster?”    
“Don’t worry about it.” Thomas came to him and helped him off the floor. “You have to go home. I can’t have you here right now.” He walked him back on the path. “Run home.” 

“But you said...every Thursday.” Ox was lost for words. He wanted to be with the Bennetts. 

“You promised you’d wait for me,” Thomas told him. “I need you to obey.” 

“I want to go with you,” Ox protested. 

Thomas’ eyes flashed. “I said go.” 

Ox turned on his heels and ran until he couldn’t feel the trees next to him. He ran faster and faster around the forest the long way. He ran right into Gordo’s. Gordo was at his desk when Ox burst through the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Gordo looked up. He noticed how panicked Ox looked and stood up. “Sit the fuck down.” He helped him to a chair. “What’s wrong? Why are you out of breath.” 

“I was...I was in the woods. I went to see the Bennett family--”   
“You did what?” Gordo snapped.    
“They’re my friends. Long story. I got off the path and ran into a monster. Thomas saved me,” Ox gasped out.    
“Thomas has never saved anything.” Gordo turned away. 

It took a moment for Ox to register what Gordo said. He looked at him and shook his head. “You knew them. You knew them and you kept me in the dark this whole time!” He stood up. 

“I knew them. I grew up with them. Thomas and Mark were my best friends.” Gordo paused and then sat on the edge of the desk. “I guess if you know them already…” 

“What?” Ox urged.    
“Mark and I were in a relationship for most of our teen years. I went away with my dad on a trip when I was twenty and I came back and Mark was gone. Thomas said he died. That’s when the murders started. So I assumed he was the first...he was the first to go.” Gordo shook his head. “That’s it. I hate Thomas. He should have protected him.” 

Ox listened and then looked away. “I need you to come with me,” he told him. “I want to talk to Thomas about these murders. I want you there.” 

“No.” 

“Gordo.”    
“Fuck no, Ox. I’m not seeing that bastard.” 

“He’s my friend.” 

“You don’t know anything about Thomas. His family is a bunch of monsters.” 

“Don’t call them that!” Ox stood up and slammed his fists down on the desk. “They are not!” 

“I told you before that monsters exist. Guess what, Ox, your friends are monsters. Werewolves! Why else would they live in the forest.” Gordo looked him in the eyes and Ox could tell he wasn’t lying. 

“Come with me.” Ox gripped Gordo’s arm and then jumped back when he saw his tattoos light up. “What--”

“I’m a witch. That’s why I was their friend.” Gordo sighed. “We’ll go tonight.” 

Gordo walked out of the room, leaving Ox standing there in a confused daze. Werewolves, witches. It was all too much. He looked at the door to see if Gordo was coming back before walking out himself. He stuck around the shop the entire day before Gordo showed up again. He came back carrying a flashlight for Ox, and a bag for himself. When Ox got close to the bag, he could smell a mixture of spices. What was in that? 

They walked out in silence. Ox didn’t know any other way into the woods besides the one by his house. But he would trust Gordo to lead him to the Bennett house. After all, if he was a witch and he was their friend, he would know where it was. Ox just had to rely on him. When things moved in the trees, Ox would put a hand on Gordo’s bicep. He was nervous about seeing that wolf thing again. He didn’t want them to get hurt. Gordo’s tattoos glowed at Ox’s touch. Ox studied his tattoos. He saw a snake slithering around Gordo’s neck. It moved down to his elbow and coiled where Ox was touching him. 

The forest was a lot larger than Ox realized. He had been walking one path for the past two years and the rest of the forest didn’t occur to him. He took a moment to look around at the trees and wonder if there was more than just werewolves and witches out here. 

When they neared the house, Ox spotted Carter and Joe at the front door. Joe ran to him and wrapped his arms around Ox’s middle. “I was so scared that I wouldn’t see you again,” Joe whined. 

Ox took a second before hugging him back. This was a werewolf. How could he not know. “I’m sorry, Joe,” he whispered. 

“Dad. There’s a witch here,” Carter called to inside the house. 

Thomas came out of the house with his hands covered in flour. He put one on Carter’s shoulder and turned him around so he went back inside. 

“What are you doing here?” Thomas snapped. He walked forward and Joe ran to his side. “I told you not to come back. He’s gone, Livingstone.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Gordo growled back. 

“Why are you here then.” Thomas put a hand out to keep Joe close to him. Ox stepped forward and sighed. 

“Thomas, Gordo finally told me about everything. Or at least what is going on,” Ox said. “I wanted to hear it from you.” 

“He...he told you. That wasn’t his place to tell you, Ox. I wanted to tell you but...there’s so much you don’t understand,” Thomas said. He walked closer to Ox and held out a hand. “You’re pack, Ox. You’re family.” 

“You’re pack.” Joe smiled. 

“You should have told me,” Ox whispered.    
“I know. This was my fault,” Thomas said. He sniffed the air and looked at Gordo. “You bring wolfsbane here?” He snarled. “How dare you.” 

“I’m taking precautions.” Gordo put a hand on Ox’s shoulder. “He’s my fucking kid.” 

Thomas stepped forward again but then he looked to the tree line where a figure moved. Thomas gripped Joe’s arm and pushed him back to the house. Joe started back to the house but was grabbed and pulled away. Joe let out a yelp as he was taken. Thomas, Gordo and Ox all turned from the line of trees to where Joe’s voice was heard. There the creature stood again and in his arm was Joe. 

Joe wasn’t panicked. He stood tall and unafraid. Ox didn’t know at the time, but he was looking at the next alpha of the pack. There was no reason for him to be afraid, he was going to be fine. Thomas stepped forward and raised his hands. “Put him down.” He commanded. Thomas had a terrified look in his eye even though he could take the creature down. 

“Oh him?” The wolf creature laughed. “No. Now, why would I want to hurt my nephew.” 

Ox looked to Thomas and then back to the creature. What did it mean nephew? Ox thought Thomas only had a brother that died a long time ago.

“Nephew?” Joe and Ox said together.

Thomas stepped forward again. “Mark. Please. You’ve never harmed us before. And I’ve given you so much freedom in here.” 

Gordo was the one who stepped forward then. “Mark...no. Thomas, you said...he said you died.” His voice broke. 

The creature looked to Ox and then to Gordo. “Who are you?” he asked. 

“Thomas told me….I came back after father took me away. I came back for you.” Gordo stepped forward again. The creature tightened his grip on Joe. “Mark. It’s me.” 

The creature, Mark, looked to Thomas and then to Gordo. It seemed like he was trying to search his memory to find out what was happening and who they were. He dropped Joe to the ground and walked closer to Gordo. Gordo had a hand in his bag and then pulled it out. He blew a handful of dust at Mark’s face which caused Mark to stumble back and slowly fall asleep. Thomas reached out and caught him before he hit the forest floor. 

“Why did you do that?” Ox asked. He didn’t know the wolf but he was concerned that Mark was dead. 

“I needed him to fall asleep. He doesn’t remember me. He’s obviously feral,” Gordo said. He bent down and checked Mark’s pulse. He was just asleep. 

Thomas picked the creature up and walked him inside the house. Elizabeth was standing with Kelly and Carter at the window. Joe ran to her and hugged her. She held him back. Gordo and Ox followed Thomas into the back room where he laid the sleeping wolf on a bed. 

“You need to tell me everything right now,” Gordo demanded. 

Thomas sighed before sitting on the bed. He held Mark’s hand gently. “I don’t know where to begin.” 

“The start,” said Gordo in an angry voice. “Why is he like this?” 

“Fine.” Thomas looked away from them as he began to tell the tale. “You left without a word. Your father just took you and didn’t say anything. I was a brand new alpha, how was I supposed to know I’d be so defenseless. And my brother...he just fell apart. I could feel a part of him snap as he realized you were never coming home to him again. He couldn’t be consoled. The one person he loved more than anything, his mate, was taken from him and he didn’t know why.” 

Gordo had to look away because he knew it was his fault for letting his father take him away. Thomas looked back to him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you know how it started? He went and killed a hunter that was trapping wolves. He turned feral, Livingstone. He couldn’t stop himself. I couldn’t leave him here so we stayed. He didn’t know me after a while. He didn’t understand why I was living here, watching him. But he respected this area. It was sacred and he knew that. But he killed. He killed so many.” Thomas took a breath. “I couldn’t leave him out here alone.” 

“You stayed here because he was here,” Gordo repeated. “You stayed because you wanted to make sure he didn’t die. But you couldn’t turn him back?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Thomas looked away ashamed. “I did try.” He ran a hand over Mark’s shaggy hair. “I just want him to be okay again. He’s my little brother.” 

Ox walked up to the bed and looked down at the sleeping werewolf. This creature was the one who had scared him in the forest that morning. He was the one that had been murdering all those innocent people a long time ago. But it was the person that Gordo loved. He was his pack’s brother. He wasn’t someone to fear. Ox pulled off his red jacket and draped it over Mark’s body. He moved away and leaned against the wall. Gordo walked over and sat on the other end of the bed. He pulled Mark’s clawed hand to his chest and muttered something under his breath. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

“I’m home, Mark. It’s going to be okay,” Gordo told him. 

“You’re...home.” Mark opened his eyes and whispered. 

“Yeah.” Gordo pushed back his long hair out of Mark’s eyes. “We’re going to fix you. We’re going to rebuild what was torn away.” 

Thomas took Mark’s other hand and smiled. “All of us. Together.” 

Mark looked between brother and lover. “I missed home.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me forever. I figured with a fandom about werewolves there was bound to be one that is a little red riding hood au. Thanks again to my wonderful beta. Shout out to my pack.


End file.
